


Welcoming Committee

by anysin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathrooms, Bullying, Dark femslash week, F/F, Forced Nudity, High School, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A new girl at school has an unpleasant encounter in the bathroom. For Dark Femslash Week.





	Welcoming Committee

The highschool bathrooms were the places where Bonnie Matlock reigned. She didn't have many friends, but she had a posse who did her bidding, with the members of the posse sometimes changing, but always remaining loyal.

Mary Alexander didn't understand how things exactly worked for Bonnie and her followers, if her followers got paid to do her bidding or if there was something else going on. She only knew that the system set up by Bonnie worked and now Mary had been caught by it.

"So, you're the new girl," Bonnie said, voice low as she watched her cronies pin Mary against the wall, standing by by the door herself. Mary didn't know why that was necessary; there was a girl standing outside the bathroom too. To her helpers, Bonnie said: "Strip her."

Mary froze, unable to comprehend what had just been said. Seriously? Bonnie was actually going to- indeed she was, her cronies moving to their places with the biggest girl pinning Mary's arms behind her back and two holding onto her legs, making sure that her late reaction of kicking was even more fruitless now. The fourth one did a quick job of unbuttoning her blouse and then her shirt, pulling both open. Mary squirmed, even more so when the girl in front of her pushed the shirt and the blouse down her shoulders and grabbed her from the arms while the girl behind her moved on to pull the shirt and the blouse off. At the doorway, Bonnie laughed.

"When I say I want somebody naked, they will get the fuck naked," Bonnie said, smug satisfaction dripping off her voice. To her cronies, she said: "Faster!"

Mary's struggles turned out useless after that as the other girls did as they were told, quickly shedding Mary from the rest of her clothes until she was wearing only her socks and shoes, burning bright red with humiliation. Her nipples hardened in the cold air of the bathroom, standing out hard from her breasts as she watched Bonnie step closer to take care of the rest, looking at Mary in the eye as she knelt down on the floor and pulled her shoes off - with the two other girls still holding her from her calves - and a moment later she rolled the socks down her legs, until Mary was completely nude.

"Let's take a look at you," Bonnie said, and proceeded to do exactly that- she stood up slowly, her gaze dragging along Mary's shivering body as she stretched out to her full height, setting her one hand on her hip. She motioned her cronies to turn Mary around, taking a similar long look at her backside as well, standing so close Mary could feel the heat coming off from her body.

"Over the counter," Bonnie said then, and Mary was bent over, her shivers turning into full-blown tremors as her legs were pulled apart and she felt Bonnie step between them, the coarse wool of her socks tickling the sides of Mary's legs.

"Ever been fingered, Alexander?" Bonnie asked, making Mary's blood run cold. She had dealt with all sorts of crap from other people in her old school, crap that included beatings and harassment, but this- Her breathing started to quicken, her chest heaving fast against the counter as her body begun to go slick with sweat, with fear, a scream building up in her-

They released her.

She slumped to the floor, a shivering mess, hearing as her clothes were dropped to the floor. Bonnie chuckled.

"So, a new kid," she said, still standing behind Mary. She crouched down a bit and reached out for Mary's head, ruffling her hair. "What can I say? Welcome abroad."

Mary was left alone in the bathroom as a crumpled, shivering mess on the floor. It took the ring of the bell for Mary to finally get past her stunned state and pick her clothes up from the floor, escaping fast inside a stall before anyone came in.


End file.
